1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices and methods for using the devices to trap and kill flying insects using attractants and toxicants.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for devices to control flying insects. The house fly, Musca domestica for example, is a major nuisance to homeowners and in commercial establishments such as food markets, large superstores, food preparation areas, farms, and animal-confinement facilities.
One method for controlling flies uses long strips of sticky tape hung from a wall or ceiling. In their normal flight behavior, flies land on the sticky tape and become permanently attached to it which is unsightly, especially in food-containing or preparation areas.
Fly traps are known in the art. In these traps, flies are attracted to decaying or odorous materials in containers and enter through an opening and are unable to exit from the container. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,026 to Pearce et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,985 to Foster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,088 to Boisvert et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,541 to Foster et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,792 to Warner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,558 to Bloomquist et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,349 to Muramatsu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,923 to Heath et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,406 to Howse et al.; etc.
While various flying insect traps are known in the art, there remains a need for a safe, indoor-use fly trap which is sanitary and visually appealing. The present invention, as described below, solves some of the problems associated with related art traps and is different.